


Nine Lives

by gothamnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, Jason dies and comes back so major character death is . jason, M/M, Tim is Stray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: "Heard every bat gets a cat. What a lucky guy I am.""I don’t think the first Robin had a cat," Tim says."I’m— I was trying to hit on you, Stray.""Oh."





	1. Chapter 1

IThe first time Tim meets Jason he almost forgets how to speak.

This is his hero, after all it’s _Robin._ As in Batman and Robin. It isn’t Dick Grayson, the first Robin that had first sparked Tim’s curiosity but it’s Robin nonetheless. And actually, Tim has watched this Robin even more so than Dick. Something about Jason interested Tim.

"I’ve heard of you," Robin says. "You’re Stray."

Tim cocks his head a little bit to the side and smiles. He does his best to hide that deep down he’s actually freaking about meeting Robin officially for the first time in costume. "And you’re Robin."

"Duh."

"Robin, enough talking! Get him!" Batman shouts at him as he swings past them. Tim can hear Selina from the distance shout something but he’s sure it’s not even aimed at them and only to Bruce.

Robin’s lips curl into a smile and Tim knows it’s his cue to leave. He’s been trained for this, Selina has taught him all he needed to know. Today isn’t his debut but it’s the first time they run into Batman and Robin and Tim knows enough about them already.

"Catch me if you can!" Tim shouts at Robin and leaps off the building.

* * *

 

 

"Hi."

Robin looks up at him. Tim wonders if Jason ever gets cold in those shorts of his but he doesn’t say anything about it. They don’t know each other well enough besides for the few times Tim has been there and played hide and seek with Robin on the rooftops to distract him from whatever Selina is planning.

"Didn’t know you’re out here too," Jason says. "Thought it’s just Selina tonight."

Tim shrugs and sits down next to Jason. "Catwoman told me there’s nothing for me to do tonight but I beg to differ," Tim says.

Jason watches him as Tim stretches his body. "What did you do, Stray?"

Tim flashes him an innocent smile. "Nothing."

They can hear a giggle from not too far away from them, followed by a deep groan and Jason pulls a grimace _._

Tim contemplates it and thinks about what Selina will say later but it’s not like she can tell him to stay away from Jason when she’s literally making out with Batman on a rooftop while Bruce lets Jason wait for him.

"Want to get away from here?" he asks.

Jason doesn’t even hesitate. Tim can’t blame him, he probably wants to get away from here as much as Tim wants to. "Where to?"

"I know a place. Follow me."

They later sit on a park bench with a warm bag of fries in their hands. "Don’t you think it’s weird?" Jason asks.

"What we’re doing?" Jason nods. "Our mentors are making out on a rooftop."

Jason scoffs. "Right, I’m sure they’re doing more than just making out."

Tim’s mask cracks and he blushes. "I don’t wanna talk about this," he says with a quiet voice. Jason laughs.

"Me neither, Stray."

* * *

 

 

Batman and Robin don’t know who is behind Stray.

Tim knows Bruce has asked Selina several times who the boy walking around as Stray is. He’s too young, too small, not experienced enough. Tim thinks he’s kind of a hypocrite considering how he took in Dick and Jason at such a young age as well. And it’s not like Selina puts Tim in danger, she actually helps him.

When she first spotted Tim on a rooftop taking pictures of Batman and Robin at a very dangerous angle almost falling off, she had been there to save him. They met each other a few times afterward and she formed a soft spot for him. Long story short, if it wouldn’t be for Selina taking him in and training him, he’d probably be dead already. Selina knows she can’t stop Tim from doing what he wants, so she helps him.

"How old are you?" Jason asks him.

"What do you think?"

Jason hums and looks at Tim. His hair is messed up from a fight. Tim has seen it, Batman and Robin against Penguin. He and Selina had sneaked in during the fight to steal something from Penguin, using the two caped crusaders as a distraction they didn’t know they were.

"I don’t know, you look like eleven or something but speak like you’re way older."

Tim laughs. "I’m a bit older than that. I’m just small."

Jason looks away. "You were there," he says. "You and Selina."

Tim widens his eyes behind the goggles. "I thought you didn’t notice."

Jason nibbles on his lower lip. "I’m not stupid."

"I never said you were—"

"It feels like B thinks I am," Jason says. "You know? He always treats me like a damn child."

Tim knows. Even though he’s Stray now and not the little Tim anymore that used to take pictures, he still watches them. He has his eyes everywhere actually and likes it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"B told me to go home earlier," Jason grunts. "School tomorrow."

"I have school too," Tim says. "But I thought you don’t like to be treated like a child."

Jason chuckles. "Damn right I don’t!"

* * *

 

 

Tim had a crush on Jason before he even became Stray.

Something about his Robin has always drawn Tim to Jason. Maybe it’s just how different they are, both in their background and in the way they behave and talk. Maybe Tim just likes Jason’s smile and how he wears his emotions out in a way Tim never does. He doesn’t really know what it is but he knows that now that he knows Jason better, he’s pretty sure it’s a _crush_ crush.

Like any other twelve-year-old, Tim doesn’t know how to handle it.

"Don’t show it," Selina tells him when she notices it. Notices how Tim’s eyes linger on Robin longer than they should whenever they meet or how Tim sits up straight whenever he’s mentioned. "You’re a cat. You should play with him."

"How?" Tim asks.

Selina smiles, her smile is sharp and feline. "Let me teach you, kitten."

* * *

 

 

They meet up at least once a week on a rooftop and talk.

Tim lets Jason vent about Bruce and whatever fight they’re in right now and Tim wishes he could help. There’s nothing really much he can do but listen to him rant. Jason asks him about himself too but Tim dodges the questions. He doesn’t exactly know what to tell him without revealing who he is.

But with every time they meet, the crush grows bigger and bigger and Tim doesn’t know what to do. Selina taught him how to handle this, play with Robin like a fiddle as she does with Batman but Tim. He’s still young and he’s _Tim_. He knows how to put on a mask but what he likes with Jason is that he doesn’t have to put on a mask— at least not figuratively.

* * *

 

 

Tim lands on the rooftop.

"Heard every bat gets a cat. What a lucky guy I am." It’s one of those nights again when Bruce and Selina decide they’re made for each other or something like that.

"I don’t think the first Robin had a Cat," Tim says. He sits down next to Jason as close as he can without touching him.

"I’m— I was trying to hit on you, Stray."

"Oh." Then, when the words finally seeped in, he repeats it. " _Oh._ " He looks to Jason and Jason’s blushing, rubbing the back of his head.

"Forget it. We don’t even know our real names." He wants to get up but Tim holds him by his sleeve.

"I know your real name, Jason," Tim slips out. Jason looks panicked.

"What?"

"Bruce’ too," Tim says. "Don’t worry, it wasn’t Selina who told me. I’ve known even before I became Stray."

Jason inhales sharply. "Fuck."

Tim hums and looks into the city in front of them. He thinks about how he’s looked at the same scenery with Robin so many times but how different it looks today. "Do you… do you still mean it though?" he asks carefully. He wishes he could be like Selina, he wishes he could be confident and look up and smile at Jason, tease him for being a blushing mess but he can’t because Tim’s exactly the same.

"Yeah," Jason says. "I still can’t get over how you know though. You’re really damn smart."

Tim smiles. "I don’t wanna brag."

Jason laughs loud and carefree. "Do I get to know your name?"

Tim hesitates and shakes his head. He doesn’t want Bruce to come storming to the Drake Mansion and tell him to stop running around as a cat. "Starts with 'T'."

"Tom." It’s close but Tim shakes his head. "Tony. Terry. Thad. Tim. Tobias. T—"

Tim laughs. "I’m not going to tell you. Not yet at least."

Jason pouts. "Was at least one of them right?"

"Yes."

"When will you tell me?"

Tim shrugs and pulls his legs closer. "Are we going on a date?"

"Without me knowing how you are?"

"We could just get food and eat here."

"How’s that any different from what we always do?"

Tim shrugs. He fumbles with his boots.

"Okay, let’s do it."

 

* * *

 

They keep it a secret from Batman and Catwoman but by the looks, Selina gives him that make Tim blush hard, he knows they know. Maybe the reason why Bruce leaves them alone is that he’s not much better— always falling in Selina’s trap. And the other way round is true too even if Selina hides it better, Tim knows she’ll always fall into his arms too.

They have dates on the rooftops which aren’t much different from what they always do but with the new label put on them, Tim catches himself blushing more and smiling more. He catches himself out of costume thinking about Jason and leaping around in excitement and looking forward to the next time they meet.

* * *

 

 

Jason isn’t usually at galas.

With how his personality is, Tim’s not surprised. But tonight he’s here and he looks so good. He’s not much older than Tim but he already had his growth spurt and looks really handsome in that black suit and his hair slicked back with a few strands still falling in his face.

Tim doesn’t know what he’s doing when he walks up to Jason.

"Hi," he says.

Jason blinks. "Hi?"

"I’m Tim Drake," Tim introduces himself and offers Jason his hand. The other boy furrows his brows, probably thinks about _why_ the fuck this kid is just walking up to him.

Jason shakes his hand reluctantly. "I bet you already know who I am."

Tim smiles in a sly way, for the first time confident because he has the upper hand. "I do."

"Do you want something from me?"

Jason’s not used to at parties like this. Tim knows it, Robin’s told him a few times before how uncomfortable they make him, a lot of times angry even when he sees those careless rich people flicking their hair and wrists to show off their beauty and wealth.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Jason wants to protest but Tim grabs him and just drags him with him. Before he came, Tim of course looked at the blueprints and knows every escape this building has every secret door and stairs.

Soon, they’re upstairs on the rooftop and the cool air of Gotham City seeps into Tim’s body. He smiles and puts his head back.

"You’re fucking weird, Tim Drake."

Tim turns around to look at Jason. "You don’t like it?"

Jason raises his eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me? Sorry, kid, I already have someone."

"I know." Tim steps closer. "His name starts with a ’T’, I heard."

Jason stares at him and Tim can see exactly on his expression when it _clicks._ "Stray," he whispers.

"Yeah, I thought—"

Tim can’t even finish the sentence because Jason just leans in and kisses him. Tim’s caught off guard and squirms in surprise.

"Sorry," Jason says. "I didn’t— I."

"It’s okay," Tim says. "I’ve wanted this for a while."

"Yeah?" Jason smiles and Tim nods in response, stepping even closer.

"Can you. Can you do it again?" he asks quietly. His voice is shaking and he’s fidgeting but Jason puts a hand on his shoulder and Tim relaxes under his touch.

"Always for you, kitten."

* * *

 

They have two good weeks of dating and getting to know each other before Bruce finds out.

It’s better than nothing.

They meet during the day and Tim can feel Jason’s eyes on him like Tim’s appearance is something so out of the norm. He’s used to Stray and not Tim Drake, so it’s not a surprise. Jason asks Tim a lot about himself and Tim opens up to him finally.

Jason’s his first love, and he’s so many more of Tim’s firsts. His first kiss too and so many more kisses follow that first one on the rooftop. It’s nice, kissing that is. Leaves Tim with a tingly feeling on his lips and wanting more but not sure how to do it. Holding hands with Jason’s nice too even if they don’t do it in public. They did once and someone made fun of them— Jason hit that guy and Tim dragged him away because if Bruce found out, he’d bench him.

Tim gets a visit from Bruce as Batman two weeks after their first kiss and he’s not surprised at all.

"Does Selina know you’re here?" Tim asks him.

"Do your parents know you’re walking around at night?"

"They’re not home anyway." Tim shrugs. He’s not afraid of Batman or nervous in front of him, at least not really anymore and he’s better at hiding it too. Selina taught him well.

"You’re too young."

"Robin was younger than me when he first started," Tim said. "I know that you know I turn fourteen in a few months."

Bruce purses his lips. "Robin and you—"

"He’s old enough to decide for himself," Tim says and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Maybe you shouldn’t treat him like a child all the time."

Bruce growls.

"Do we have a problem here?" Selina walks up to them, swaying her hips in a way Tim has been trying to copy.

"Catwoman."

Selina smiles but it’s not the usual smile she gives Batman. They are currently having one of their worse times since the time she helped break Ivy out of Arkham (Tim has helped too behind the scenes, turns out he’s really fucking good with computers but Batman doesn’t know that).

"Let them play," Selina says. "They’re children. They remind me of us."

Bruce sighs. "That’s what worries me."

Tim doesn’t know what he means.

 

* * *

 

"So, my mother’s not my mother."

Tim eyes Jason and waits patiently for him to continue his story. Jason tells him all about it and Tim swoops closer to Jason until their thighs touch.

"Do you need my help?" he asks and takes Jason’s hand.

Jason smiles. "No," he replies. "I can do it myself."

Tim knows that Jason hates it when Bruce doesn’t let him do something on his own, so he drops it. "Okay," he says. "But if you need help, just tell me. I’m a call away."

"Of course."

"And," Tim looks down at their entwined fingers, black against green gloves, "even if you don’t. Please still call me."

Jason laughs quietly. "Will do, kitten." He places his free hand on Tim’s chin and tilts his head up. Slowly, he pushes Tim’s goggles out of the way. "You’re so beautiful, you know that?"

Tim giggles. "I like hearing it," he admits.

Jason kisses him. Softly at first until his lips part and Tim lets out a sound of surprise. They haven’t kissed like this before, the kisses they had before were all innocent, sweet and shy. This kiss is still gentle and Jason is so careful and slow like he is making sure Tim is okay with it.

And Tim is. He doesn’t know what he’s doing but he kisses Jason back and parts his lips in return, lets Jason’s tongue in his mouth and puts his hands on the back of Jason’s neck.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like this but he’s almost on Jason’s lap when they part. Tim blushes when he realizes the position they’re in and Jason laughs again, rests his forehead against Tim’s.

"I think I’m in love with you," Jason says quietly.

Tim heart leaps. "Really?"

"Yeah, kitten."

"I think I am too," Tim confesses and smiles. Jason kisses him again and then presses a kiss against Tim’s forehead before he puts the goggles down.

"I’ll call you. I’ll be back before you realize it."

"You better." Tim already misses him.

* * *

 

 

 

Tim finds out Jason’s dead days after he actually died.

He runs to the manor and there’s that butler Tim has met once. Alfred is his name, Jason only ever had good things to say about him and when Tim met him, he seemed nice too.

"Is it true?" Tim asks when he sees him.

He doesn’t need an answer, he knows it already, he can read it in Alfred’s expression. Tim storms past him and into the manor.

"Where is he?"

Alfred leads Tim down to the Batcave Jason had told him often too.

"You!" Tim runs to Bruce who’s just sitting in front of a computer in his Batsuit but without the cowl. "What happened?"

Bruce looks up at Tim. It’s the first time they actually see each other out of their suits eye to eye. He looks broken, unshaved with deep circles under his eyes and all life drained out of him.

Tim grabs him by his collar. "What happened? Where were you?! Why weren’t you there? How could you have let him die!" he shouts at him but Bruce doesn’t respond. Tim cries out more, tears and sobs interrupting his words, slurring them until he breaks down and falls to his knees in front of Bruce.

"I’m sorry," Bruce says quietly.

"Who did it?" Tim asks. The man doesn’t respond. "Who did it? I’m going to kill them."

Bruce looks over to Alfred. "Alfred…"

"Yes, Master Bruce. Come, I’ll escort you out."

Tim doesn’t want to be rude to Alfred, so he gets up and follows him. "I’ll find out who did it," Tim shouts at him. "And I’ll avenge him."

"Do you think it’s what he would’ve wanted?" Bruce asks.

Tim almost wants to laugh in his face. "Do you think you ever really knew what Jason wanted?"

What fucking jokes heroes were when they couldn’t even protect one of their own.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: kitrina falcone!  
> She's the reason why I even wrote this fic. I wanted to include her in a fic.Ffor those who don't know her, she was Catgirl in pre52...[ This is my girl ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/a/ac/Catgirl_Kitrina_Falcone_0001.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150321111756)
> 
> Timeline's a bit different. Jason comes back when Dami is already robin! :)

A few things has happened since Jason died.

One, Joker is dead.

Two, Stray is in Arkham.

Three, there’s a new Robin replacing his replacement and he’s apparently Bruce’ son with Talia Al Ghul.

And four, there’s a new Stray in town. She’s not really _Stray,_ she calls herself Catgirl but her mentor is Selina so it’s the same thing, really.

Jason reads her files. She’s only a bit older than Tim was when he first started out as Stray, and apparently really close to him. Selina and everyone else has failed or not even tried to get Tim out of Arkham but maybe she will be of use.

If Tim likes her, she can’t be that bad. After all, Jason has always trusted his little kitten’s judgment. And now that he is back in town, he’ll do anything to get him back in his arms.

* * *

 

 

 

Kitrina angrily kicks a garbage can on the streets. It crashes down and at least the content doesn’t spill on the asphalt but she still feels bad and curses under her breath, drags it up again and the anger inside her boils up _again_. She feels the need to just kick it for a second time but she’s interrupted.

"You should run home and lick your wounds instead of kicking around random garbage bins," a deep voice says behind her.

She turns around, ready to snarl at whoever stranger just thought making a stupid comment when she’s pissed off already is a good idea. She loses her words when she sees it’s some guy in a red helmet, tall and broad that she has to put her head back to take him entirely in. Two guns are tugged on his waist but his posture is relaxed like he’s not going to attack her.

"Who are you?" she asks.

Helmet guy tilts his head. "You’re the new Cat in town."

"I wouldn’t call myself new," Kitrina replies. She’s been running around for at least a few months now. "And it’s _Catgirl._ "

"Where is he?"

Kitrina narrows her eyes. "He?"

"Stray."

Is that guy just here to piss her off even more? She already is sick of how every villain somehow lands several punches on her and she just barely gets away, even more so of Batman’s constant nagging and Selina’s look when she doesn’t learn fast enough like Holly or Tim. It’s unfair! She’s trying her best—

"Fuck off." Kitrina turns around to walk away from this useless conversation but Helmet guy puts his broad hand on her shoulder and turns her around again.

"Teenage girls are really different nowadays huh?" he jokes.

"He’s in Arkham, where else?" The guy doesn’t seem surprised at all. "You already knew that, didn’t you? What do you want from Stray?"

"Is he… how is he?"

Kitrina shrugs him off. "How the fuck can you even be in Arkham?" She crosses her arms. "Who are you and what do you want from Stray?"

"Name’s Red Hood," the guy replies and taps his gloved hand against one of his guns. "You got plans for breaking him out yet?"

Kitrina’s head jerks up. "What?"

"I’m going to break him out. You wanna help?"

Nobody has ever asked her to help before. It’s always been _Catgirl, stay low. Kitrina, you’re a shame to the Falcone family. No, that’s not how we do it. Maybe you should go to a school far away from Gotham._

No, that’s not entirely true. Tim has trusted her enough to help him but now he’s behind bars. Kitrina smiles. "Hell yes."

 

* * *

 

 

The newest cat is different from Tim in every way. That’s what Jason’s learned of her so far since the day he met her for the first time a week ago.

She’s loud and angry and she doesn’t hold back in making snarky comments. Maybe it’s the Falcone blood in her that made her the way she is.

"Heard you’re the new crime lord of Gotham everyone’s scared of," she says as she sits down next to Jason. She has ditched the Catgirl suit after Jason told her he knew her secret identity anyway. She looks so young but has black smudged makeup around her eyes to make her look older— it doesn’t.

"And?"

"Catwoman told me to stay away from you," Kitrina says. "So did Batman. Said you’re dangerous."

"Yet you’re here."

"I’m just sick of all of this," she says. Jason watches her and now he realizes, she reminds him of himself back when he was Robin. She’s reckless and impulsive too and he’s done his research. She fights a lot with Batman and her own mentor Catwoman.

"Not scared I might kill you?"

"You want my help, right? Why do you want to break Stray out? Do you want to kill him?"

Jason laughs. "No," he says.

"Information then." Kitrina hums and stares at the screen that Jason’s attention is turned to.

Information is what most people would think you want from Stray. Tim, his Tim, has changed so much during the years Jason was away.

He can see it on the security feeds of Arkham right now. His throat is dry as he watches Tim walk around among all those freaks. He’s not the boy Jason’s used to anymore, the small tiny shy boy that always used to fidget, was nervous and got embarrassed easily, the boy that tried hard to be like Selina but never was.

Tim grew into a handsome young man. No, he’s more than just handsome. He’s really fucking hot even in those ugly overalls the inmates wear. His smile is dangerous, so sharp it could cut you, his walk speaks of confidence and the way he sways his hips should be illegal. There’s something about him that has always drawn Jason to Tim, and seeing him now, all grown up with a confidence he’s never seen him have before, walking down and chatting with the people like he owns the place, makes Jason sit up straight and tense.

"He got every inmate tied around his little finger," Kitrina says, watching the feed with him.

"I know." Jason has read all about Tim, what Talia showed him and from his own research. Since Jason died, Tim has become more than just Stray, he is a major player in Gotham. Inherited all the Drake money after his parents died, got his connections all over the Gotham underworld. People knew him and people feared him.

"Why do you think did he do it?"

"What? Kill Joker?"

Jason flinched. "No, let himself be caught by Batman." Jason knows he could’ve gotten away with it. He would’ve been able to protect his identity that way but now everyone knew Timothy Drake is Stray. He’s also sure Selina wouldn’t have let Bruce put Tim behind bars.

"I visited him just a few days ago," Kitrina says. "He said it’s all part of the plan."

Jason inhales sharply. "What plan?"

"I don’t know. But he sure isn’t in there because he feels guilty for doing it. And everyone’s thankful. Most of the inmates love him for doing it what nobody else was able to."

Jason smiles. "Me too."

* * *

 

 

 

Kitrina wonders how Tim can still look so good behind bars and in those overalls.

Tim smiles at her brightly when he sees her, turns to the ward next to him and lets himself be uncuffed. Tim steps on his tiptoes and whispers something in the guy’s ear before he leaves them alone in the room.

She knows Tim practically runs this place.

"Hey, kitty," he greets her and she runs into his arms. He’s smaller and lost some weight since he’s been here but she doesn’t say it. Instead, she hugs him tighter while Tim tugs her under his chin.

"I missed you," she said and lets him go.

"It’s only been a week but I missed you too." They sit down and Tim blows a strand of his black hair out of his face. "What happened?" His thumb strokes lightly over her cheekbone which is swollen black and blue.

"Enigma," Kitrina replies and pouts. "I hate her. Riddler’s daughter my ass. And Selina is done with me too and Holly is too busy doing whatever. I want _you_ back. Hey, what’s so funny?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of him." Tim sighs. "I’m sorry to hear that."

Of _him_. Kitrina knows exactly who Tim means. "Don’t give me that. I know you could escape here easily if you wanted."

"I’m not that good." But he smiles and Kitrina rolls her eyes. "How’s Gotham?"

"Same old. There’s a new guy."

"I’ve heard the news."

"He wants to break you out of here."

Tim raises his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Kitrina nods. "We talked. He— he asked me for help."

Tim’s expression darkens. "Don’t," he said. "I can get out here myself, just like you said. He’s dangerous, kitty. Stay away from him."

"He doesn’t seem dangerous to me!" Kitrina cries out. "And you’re not going out! I’m done waiting for your master plan. I miss you!"

Tim sighs and puts his hand on top of hers. He’s like a big brother she never had and she hates being without him.

"You’re a big girl now, you can handle yourself."

Tim always trusts her. While others say 'you’re only thirteen, too young', he says 'you’re already a big girl'. She knows when he was her age he was Stray already too and probably much better than she is.

"How is it with Robin?"

Kitrina scrunches her nose. "Just because you and Selina have a thing for bats doesn’t mean I do. He’s fucking annoying and so condescending. A little shit and can barely reach my shoulder."

Tim laughs. "I know, he’s a pain in the ass."

Kitrina smiles. "I mean it though. If Red Hood wants to help you out, I’ll help him. What do you think he wants from you?"

"What do you think? They all want me for something." Tim shrugs and leans back in his chair. Kitrina wishes she could be like Tim, so confident and knowing. Even if he’s not the best fighter, he has his wits. Kitrina has… neither.

"When he comes, will you go with him?"

"Maybe if his offer is tempting enough. I like it here." Tim leans closer. "Is he hot?"

"Does that _matter_. I thought you’ve seen him on the news."

"I have but not clearly."

Kitrina rolls her eyes. "If you’re into big bulky guys like Batman."

Tim’s lips curl upwards. She knows it’s not real interest, she knows that there has always been one boy on his mind since he was a little boy. The same guy Tim has never been able to get over and who is the reason for why he’s behind bars.

She always wonders what kind of guy Robin was to make Tim be in love with him even after all the time. Tim always tells her she reminds him of him but she can’t possibly imagine how. Kitrina is nothing like one of the bats and when she looks at the current Robin all she can do is hope that Jason Todd was the complete opposite.

 

* * *

 

 

"Can I crash here?"

Where the _fuck_ did Selina pick her up. Does she not know who he is? Jason knows the answer to this already, she knows who he is and how he’s taking over the Gotham underworld by force. She knows he’s a wanted criminal and yet here she is.

"No."

"It’s not like this is your home," Kitrina says. "I know you wouldn’t show me your real place."

It’s the truth but Jason doesn’t like it either. He leans back in his chair and twirls around. "Why?"

Kitrina takes off her cowl. "I got in another fight with Catwoman. I can’t stay there anymore."

"How is that my problem?"

She glares at him. "Just say yes. Stray used to let me crash at his place but he’s—"

She doesn’t know she just hit his sore spot but she did. "Fine."

"Really?"

"Does your cat mama know you’re here?"

Kitrina shakes her head. "She thinks I’m useless anyway."

Jason swallows, watches as Kitrina sits down on the bed and pulls her leg up. She needs a friend, he thinks. Like he had Tim back when he was in her spot. Unfortunately for her, the current Robin is a piece of shit. It’s not like they run into each other often anyway. As far as Jason knows, Selina and Bruce are not on good terms right now with Bruce putting Tim behind bars.

Jason isn’t good with children. He really isn’t but he still clears his throat and attempts to talk to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"With _you_? The Red Hood?"

Jason shrugs. "Maybe I can help."

Kitrina nibbles on her lower lip. "Can you kill someone for me?"

Jason didn’t expect that. "Kid—"

"Don’t call me that. I’m thirteen."

Right, that _totally_ makes her not a child. Jason sighs. "Who?"

"Mario Falcone."

Jason taps on his helmet. "Isn’t that your uncle?"

Kitrina’s expression darkens. "So? He’s a Falcone. You went after Black Mask, you’re going after the Falcones anyway. I don’t care what you do to them but _don’t_ spare him."

He knows there must be something behind that anger. "What did he do to you?"

Kitrina doesn’t reply. "He raised me," she said quietly, "when my father died. But I think you know that already too."

"True."

"He’s a horrible man. To me and— forget it. Will you do it or not?"

Jason hesitates. "I thought you cats aren’t like that."

"Stray killed Joker," Kitrina says. "Why can’t Mario be dead too? Nobody will miss him. I won’t. He’s done enough bad things. If you won’t do it, fine. I’ll do it myself." She’s about to get up but Jason shakes his head.

"No, I’ll do it."

"Why?"

"You said it yourself," he replies. "He’s done enough bad things." And Jason can only imagine what he did to Kitrina to make her hate him so much. Jason knows a thing or two about abusive 'parental figures'… and mentors that look at them like they’re a disappointment. He knows what it’s like to feel like your mentor regrets taking you in. "And you remind me of someone."

"Stray always says that too," Kitrina says angrily. "And you know where that got _him_? In an early grave."

Jason laughs. He’s not surprised Tim can see his old self in Kitrina. "Anything else he said?"

"He said he’ll only go with you if you offer is good enough."

Jason smiles sharply behind his helmet. "Don’t worry, my offer is _very_ good."

 

* * *

 

 

Tim ditched his old suit during the time Jason was dead. Okay, he wasn’t dead, he was with the League at that time.

His old suit was fitting to a boy for his age, sturdy and practical with thick boots, a jacket and big goggles he always put on that made him look really damn adorable and covered most of his face. The new suit is illegal, really. It’s basically the same as Selina’s and leaves _nothing_ to your imagination.

Jason watches videos people have filmed of Stray and honestly he doesn’t really read the comments because he knows the kind of comments he’d see that would just make him angry. This is Tim after all, _his_ Tim.

Tim who has grown into a handsome man with lean muscle and whose suit is so skin tight, hugging him perfectly in all the right ways that makes Jason’s mouth dry. And the way he moves from one rooftop to another, you wouldn’t believe this is the same boy Jason used to run around with.

Tim knows he’s hot and he knows people stare at him and it _shows_. He really shows off just like Selina does but Jason never was attracted to Selina in the way he was to Tim. Still is actually. Who can blame him when his little kitten grew up so nicely? Who can blame him when there’s a video where Stray’s suit has zipped down almost to the mid of his body, showing his chest and toned muscle? The black suit against his white skin, the choker around Tim’s neck with a little tag that says 'Stray'— it’s all too much.

And his smile? _God._

There are enough videos of Tim and Jason can’t keep watching. Takes in every part of Tim’s body and it really doesn’t take long until he’s hard and touching himself to Tim. That’s his Tim, this is the boy Jason’s been in love with since he was a kid and he could’ve been there forever with him, watch him grow into this guy whose every movement turned Jason on if it wouldn’t be for a stupid clown that tore them apart.

He wants to touch Tim and he wants to push him down, unzip his suit and strip him down. He wants to just bend him over and fuck him. Maybe do it on a rooftop, make Tim scream out and moan so loud that Batman and Catwoman can hear it, let them have a taste of their own medicine.

Jason really wants to do so many sinful things to Tim he never would’ve back then when they were still kids and Tim was so innocent. He’s not anymore, he’s a killer now and he can only imagine how it’ll be like to fuck Tim. The new confidence in him is so fucking attractive, it’s not… fair.

When he comes, Jason groans out Tim’s name. He sighs, cleans up and tugs himself in again. Once he gets back from the bathroom and to his computer, the video has changed. He sees a video of Stray and Robin and they look— Jason has to hold himself back from not crashing in the screen.

If it wouldn’t be for Tim out there in Arkham and Jason having his hands full with planning on how to break Tim out of Arkham and ruling the Gotham underworld already, he’d probably pay his replacement a visit. Fucking Stephanie Brown and the way she made Stray smile in that video that looked way too intimate for Jason’s liking.

* * *

 

 

"I don’t see how this is important for the mission," Kitrina says.

"Kid, do you want me to kill your uncle or not?" Jason asks.

Kitrina purses her lips. "There was nothing between them as far as I know," she says. "I’m not sure. They were close, that’s all I know."

Jason knows she’s lying so he steps closer, towering over her.

"I’m not afraid of you," she says.

"You should be."

"He used to hate her at first for replacing Robin," she says. "I won’t tell you why."

"Everyone knows that Stray and the other Robin were—" Jason doesn’t know how to end the sentence. "It’s common knowledge, like Batman and Catwoman."

"Why don’t you ask him yourself? Or just ask her. You already know who she is now, right? You somehow seem to know everything and still ask me."

"Do I know she’s Batgirl now? Yes."

"Then ask _her._ What, scared he’s friendly with the bats and won’t join your cause? Don’t worry, he hates them as much as you do."

Jason’s lips twitch. "What do you mean?"

Kitrina groans. "I don’t know, figure it out yourself."

 

 

* * *

 

There he is, his little kitten. Sitting on his bed with a book in his hands, beautiful like always, even in a cell.

"Red Hood," Tim says without looking up. "Catgirl already told me you’ll come."

Jason steps into the cell. "We don’t have much time," he says. "The forces will be here soon." He throws Tim’s Stray suit on the bed. Tim finally puts his book down and looks at Jason.

His eyes are still so pretty, the same crystal clear shade of blue.

"What makes you think I’ll work with you?" Tim walks over to him and he’s so close now. Even though he’s grown a lot, he’s still tiny, so very small next to Jason. He likes it, he likes how small Tim is, and how easy it would be to pick him just up and push him against a wall and have his way with him. He cocks his head and smiles.

"Stray—"

Tim puts a hand on Jason’s chest. "I’ve heard a lot about you, Red Hood," he says. His voice is sultry, and he’s so close to Jason, it makes him shiver. "I’m impressed. But…" Tim drags him down by his collar and Jason complies. He can feel Tim’s hot breath against his ear. "I won’t just go with any hot big guy that sets me free. I can get out of here myself."

"I know, kitten," Jason says.

Tim freezes and pushes him away. "Don’t—"

"Call you that?" Jason clicks his helmet and takes it off. Tim stares at him, as Jason takes off the domino mask underneath it. "Glad I’m the only one who’s allowed to call you that."

Tim’s mask cracks immediately, his flirty smile is gone and he softens. "Jay," he whispers out and falls into Jason’s arms.

"Yeah, it’s me. I’m home, kitten," Jason whispers and hugs him back just as tightly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Kitten, I know you’re glad to see me again but we have to move," Jason says. Tim steps back and still looks at him with wide eyes like he can’t believe Jason is real. "We can talk later. We’ll have all the time in the world. Promise."

Tim nods. "Okay," he says. "Want to watch me change?"

Jason blushes and shakes his head. "No— I mean. _Yes._ But no." He turns around and he can hear Tim chuckle. Jason tightens his grip on his gun, tells himself to stop thinking about Tim undressing right behind Jason and to focus on getting out of here, to stick to the plan.

"I’m finished." Jason turns around to see Tim zip his suit up. He stares and Tim notices. He cups Jason’s face and presses a kiss on the corner of Jason’s mouth. "You’ll get a real kiss when we’re out of here."

Jason grins and puts his helmet back on.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure you’re going to be okay?" Kitrina asks. She glances over to Jason who’s currently sitting on the couch of the safe house Jason led them.

"Yes, kitty, I will be," Tim says. He smiles at Jason. He took his helmet off but still has his mask on and— _god_. He looks so different from the Robin Tim has in his memories.

"Tim?" Kitrina furrows her brows.

"Will you leave us alone for a while?"

"But—"

"You did good today," Tim says and tugs a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "I’m proud of you."

She smiles at him brightly. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Selina will be so angry once she finds out I worked with Red Hood."

"So will Bruce," Jason shouts from the couch. He’s stripping now and Tim can’t help but stare. Tim thought he had changed a lot over the years but Jason got so _big._ Didn’t just grow in height but he’s so much bulkier now, his muscles are bigger, and his thighs—

"I don’t know how to feel about letting you alone with him."

"I know him," Tim says. "I’ll explain to you everything later."

"Promise? You’re not just treating me like a child like everyone else, right?"

Tim laughs. "You know I wouldn’t. I’ve been in your place, I know what it’s like."

Kitrina nods and turns to Jason. "Don’t harm him or I’ll hunt your ass down."

"I killed your uncle for you _and_ helped Stray get out of Arkham, maybe show some gratitude," Jason replies.

Kitrina huffs and turns to Tim. She gets on her tiptoes and hugs him before she leaves the safe house. They’re alone now and Tim moves immediately over to Jason. Jason’s sitting on the couch and Tim sits down next to him, stares at the huge bruise on Jason’s hip.

"Looks worse than it is," Jason says, "don’t worry. At least no bullet wounds."

Tim doesn’t know what to say. He’s at a loss for words and before he knows it, he starts to cry.

"Hey, kitten. Look at me." One of Jason’s hand go up and places itself on Tim’s cheek, his fingers dip into the dark hair. "I’m fine. I’m here and I’m alive."

"How," Tim whispers. "You were dead. I was at your funeral."

"Death won’t keep me away from you, babe." Jason smirks and Tim laughs. It sounds ugly, his laughing mixed with his sobs.

"Shut up," Tim says.

"Gladly." Jason pulls him closer and they finally kiss. It doesn’t really feel at all like the kisses they used to exchange when they were younger. There is no hesitation at all, no shyness that holds them back. They’re older now, more experienced and most of all, desperate. Tim kisses Jason hard and Jason kisses him back just as hard. He pulls Tim closer until Tim’s straddling his lap. He lets his hands roam over Tim’s body, from his hair to his jawline, to his shoulders, his waist and down to Tim’s ass.

Tim lets himself be touched. He didn’t know he’s been starving so much for Jason’s touch, he didn’t let himself be starved for the touch of a dead boy. But Jason is alive and he makes Tim feel alive more than he has ever before.

"Jay," Tim moans against Jason’s lip.

"I’m here, kitten," Jason replies, one of his hands goes up and buries itself in Tim’s hair again.

"Missed you," Tim whispers before he kisses him. He bites down hard on Jason’s lip, tugs on it and pulls back a bit before his tongue leaps over the spot.

"Fuck. I missed you too, kitten. Would’ve hurried up if I knew this is what was going to greet me."

Tim takes off Jason’s domino mask, throws it away and then unzips his suit. "Why didn’t you?"

"It’s complicated."

Tim sits back and Jason stares at him. He likes the way Jason looks at him, his eyes wide with desire as he slowly unzips the rest of Tim’s suits and helps him peel it off. "God, you’re so fucking beautiful, kitten," Jason says.

"Yeah?"

"Always were to me, you know it." Jason turns him around and throws him on his back. "But you’re so much— you’re so fucking sexy. Honestly, that suit? When I saw you for the first time, I nearly lost my mind."

Tim smirks up at Jason. He lifts his hips up so Jason can take off the suit completely. "Really? What did you think?"

Jason growls. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, Jay." Tim sits up and roams his hands over Jason’s body. He fumbles with the belt and takes it off.

"I just wanted nothing more than to kiss you hard," Jason replies with a deep voice, "and then push you down. Rip that damn suit off your body."

Tim’s breathing gets heavier. "I’d let you," he says.

Jason smirks and steps back a bit, gets out of his pants completely. "If I were there," he says and goes back to Tim once he’s stripped to his underwear. "I don’t think I would be able to take my hands off of you." He picks Tim up easily like he weighs nothing and Tim lets out a sound of surprise.

Tim’s heart beats faster. "You don’t need to hold back," he says. Jason kisses him softly and carries him from the couch to a bedroom.

"Tell me what you want, Tim." He places Tim on his back and crawls over him.

"I want…" Tim touches Jason’s face, trails his cheekbones with his fingers. His jawline is sharper now, everything about Jason is sharper but Tim can still see the boy from before in the face. He digs his fingers into Jason’s short hair, pulls him down to the crook of his neck, "you. I want you to fuck me to make up for all the years I thought you were dead. I want you to take me and mark me as yours."

"Fuck," Jason breathes out.

Tim hooks his legs around Jason’s waist. "Can you do that for me?"

"You’re killing me, kitten, you really are."

Tim smiles and pulls him up for another passionate kiss. Jason’s hands are on his hips and presses himself down on Tim’s body until he’s completely on top of Tim. He can feel how hard Jason is already and squirms in surprise when Jason grinds against him.

"I’ve touched myself to you," Jason confesses, "to a video of you in that suit. God, you really walk around for the entire world to see." Jason kisses Tim’s ear, his jawline, his neck. He bites down, leaves marks just as Tim has asked him to.

"Jay—"

"Do you even know what kind of effect you have on people? Why am I even asking, you probably do." Jason palms the front of Tim’s briefs watches as Tim grows bigger under his touches. "You know everyone would go crazy to just get a taste of you." Slowly, he pushes down Tim’s briefs, freeing his erection finally.

Tim lets out a quiet moan when Jason touches him. It feels so surreal. Just a few hours ago, Tim was in Arkham and sure that Jason is dead, and now here he is, naked on a bed of Jason’s safe house while Jason is— while he’s licking Tim’s cock from the base to the tip.

"Drawer," Jason says.

Tim’s mind is completely shut, he can’t think straight right now so he doesn’t even ask. His hand reaches for the drawer and grabs into it. Jason takes the bottle Tim has found and smiles. "That okay for you?"

"Okay? God, Jay, I’ve always wanted you." He just never thought he’d ever have this.

"I’m glad the feeling’s mutual." Jason squirts some lube on his fingers and goes right back between Tim’s thighs. He’s using his mouth on Tim; it’s so hot and wet and Tim breathes out heavily, digs his fingers into Jason’s hair. Jason spreads his legs more and Tim throws his head back in response.

He feels one of Jason’s fingers against his entrance, teasing him.

"Jay!" Tim shouts. "Please—"

Jason chuckles and pushes his finger in while at the same time giving Tim the best fucking blowjob in his life. Tim has to hold himself back from coming which pretty hard when Jason looks so good between Tim’s legs with his lips wrapped around Tim’s cock, two fingers in him to spread him.

"Jason, stop, wait—" Jason looks up. "I want you in me. Please, I want to cum when you’re in me—"

"Fuck," Jason just says and kisses him. He adds another finger and Tim feels relaxed enough already. He’s impatient, he just wants to be filled with Jason right now. "Don’t be so impatient, kitten. We need to prepare your tight little hole for me."

Tim grits his teeth. "I’ll be able to handle it," he says and grabs Jason’s boxers to pull them down.

"And?" Jason smirks at him and Tim hates how cocky he is, knowing he’s way bigger than what Tim expected.

Tim licks his lips and smirks. "I’ve always like a challenge."

"Yeah, you’re definitely going to be the death of me."

"You already died once, don’t even think about dying on me again," Tim warns him. Jason lets out a chuckle and pulls his fingers out, leaving Tim empty. He gets up and searches for a condom in the drawer.

"Did you plan this?" Tim asks.

Jason shrugs. "I like to be prepared," he replies as he rolls the condom over his length. Tim can’t do anything but just watch him with big eyes, watch as Jason pours more lube over himself and kisses Tim’s forehead.

Tim’s so impatient by now, he’s spreading his cheeks in a way that should be embarrassing but he’s not embarrassed at all. Not when it’s Jason because he’s wanted this for so long and never thought he’d ever get it. Jason enters him slowly and Tim breathes out, tries to relax. He’s thick and Tim loves it, how Jason stretches him and the slight burn that comes with it.

"Are you okay?" Jason asks once he’s fully in Tim. Tim bites down on his lips and nods. "Kitten, can you do something for me?" Tim tilts his head. "Don’t hold back your voice."

And then he starts moving. Tim does just as Jason asked him to. He doesn’t hold back and just let’s _go._ He doesn’t know the last time he just let go and let himself be free. He scratches Jason’s back, cries out his name with every thrust that hits his spot just so perfectly. He loses all his shame but so does Jason, when he slams hard into Tim, curses, moans, and groans as he tells Tim how fucking great he feels around his cock. How perfect he is, and so, so beautiful.

Jason pushes two fingers against lips and Tim responds immediately, wraps his lips around them and sucks on them.

"Fuck, kitten, you’re really— the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen," Jason says. Tim moans in response, he’s so close and Jason’s words make him feel even hotter. "I love you. Always have and never stopped."

"I love you too, Jay," Tim replies before he comes. His mind goes blank for a while, the feeling overwhelms him too much and when he gains back his conscience, Jason has pulled out, fucks his fist and comes on top of Tim. 

"Woah." Jason falls down next to Tim.

"Mmh." Tim breathes hard and tries to steady his breath but it’s hard. It takes them a few minutes until both of them find their words again.

"I mean it," Jason says. "I never stopped loving you."

Tim turns around to face Jason. "Me neither," he says. "Even if we were just kids back then."

"We’re not kids anymore."

"No, we’re not."

* * *

 

 

Jason tells him all about how he came back to life, how Talia Al Ghul found him, about the Lazarus Pit. He tells him how angry he has been at first, how the pit took over him, flamed the rage that was burning inside him.

"But?" Tim asks.

"Whenever it got too bad, I thought of you," Jason says quietly. "My memories of you came back slowly and from then on I held onto them."

Tim melts in Jason’s touch. "I’m sorry you had to go all of that."

"Don’t, at least I’m here now." Jason kisses him. "And you did what nobody else had the balls to do."

Tim laughs. "Killing the Joker? Yeah, it took me a while."

"Kitrina told me about a plan," Jason says.

Tim sits up. "When I heard you died, I was so angry, Jay. It changed me. I wanted to avenge your death and when I found out it was Joker and Bruce didn’t do _anything._ I didn’t talk to anyone for a while. Then, I planned it. It took me a long time until I actually did it— two years to be exact— but it was so worth it."

"What was the plan?"

"He had to pay but I couldn’t risk it if he comes away with it or if Batman catches me and knows of my plan," Tim explains. "I had to learn first. Work on my skills, make connections. I wanted Bruce to pay for it too, for not being there for you and for not killing that freak himself." He angrily grabs onto the sheets. "Made a name for myself in Gotham. I mean, I’m not stupid. I had to think of what happens after— what I’ll do with my life.I let Bruce catch me, I could’ve killed Joker without anyone knowing it was me but I wanted him and everyone to know I did it. I let myself be put in Arkham too." He smiles and looks over to his shoulder at Jason. "Don’t worry about my secret identity. I don’t actually cared for it."

"Tim—"

"I don’t regret it," Tim says. "Not even a bit. The other people in Arkham aren’t angry either. I _ran_ the place, in case you haven’t noticed. I wanted that. I wanted Bruce to have me as a constant reminder."

Jason inhales sharply and sits up too. "You did all this for me?"

"Don’t flatter yourself," Tim replies. "But yeah, I did. Not just for you— your death opened my eyes to a lot of things."

"Are you sure you don’t regret it?"

"No. He deserved it for what he did to you and to everyone else."

Jason kisses his shoulder where a bite mark has formed. "Thank you," he whispers. "I don’t know what would’ve been if I hadn’t have you. You were my anchor for all the time. And— honestly, I would’ve painted the entire city red if I came back and found the clown still breathing."

Tim turns around and puts his arms around Jason. "You’re welcome."

"What do you think of me… now?"

"You mean Red Hood?" Tim hesitates. "I don’t think so black and white anymore. Not after what happened to you. I know Selina actually doesn’t approve of a lot of things I do but… I think we have a lot of things in common."

Jason’s smile is sharp. "What do you think about it then? Wanna rule Gotham City with me?"

Tim laughs. "Gotham’s a shitty kingdom to rule."

"Yeah, it is."

"If it’s with you, I don’t mind. Let’s show this city what we’re made of."

 

 

Selina is actually happy to have Kitrina back. Kitrina thought she’d be angry at her but in the end, she just hugs her and Kitrina hugs her back. They have a long talk afterward and Selina actually apologizes for how she’s treated her and Kitrina apologizes too. It’s all okay again, she actually missed living with Selina and their cats.

"What do you think why Tim’s only told us to meet him now?" Holly asks. She’s setting the table and slaps Kitrina’s hand away when she reaches for the food. It’s been a week since Tim broke out of Arkham already but they haven’t heard anything of him since then except for a phone call telling them he was all right and he’ll talk to them soon.

"I don’t know," Selina admits.

The doorbell rings and Kitrina gets up from the chair. "I’ll get it!" She knows it’s Tim and someone else. He told them to set the table for another person, but none of them could possibly imagine who it would be.

"Tim!" Kitrina hugs him and Tim laughs as he hugs her back. Then, Kitrina looks at the man behind him. He’s huge, almost filling the entire doorframe, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Who are you?" The guy is handsome, sharp jawline, vibrant blue eyes. He looks familiar to her but she doesn’t know where she’s seen him before.

"The guy that killed your uncle." Oh. Red Hood grins and hands her flowers.

"Tim, are you fucking _Red Hood_?" Kitrina asks. Tim chokes on air.

"Kids these days," Red Hood says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"It’s complicated." Tim takes Red Hood’s hand and they walk into the kitchen.

"Tim, I don’t know why you thought—" Selina stops midway when he sees Red Hood. Kitrina doesn’t understand what’s going on, but Selina drops the plate which Kitrina quickly catches mid-fall. Selina falls around Red Hood’s neck and pulls him in for a hug.

"I didn’t know she’s friendly with Red Hood," Kitrina whispers to Holly.

"He reminds me of someone," Holly whispers back.

"Little bird, you’re _alive_?" Selina says.

"Surprise!"

Kitrina blinks. " _Little bird_?"

"Uh… this is Jason," Tim introduces them. "Jason, you already know Selina and Kitrina. This is Holly."

"Right. I heard all about you. You were Catwoman for a while, right?" Jason walks over to Holly and shakes her hand.

"Wait. You mean— _Red Hood_ is Jason Todd? Your Robin?!" Kitrina shouts. "You always compared me to him! I’m nothing like him!"

Jason laughs. "No, he’s right. You’re a lot like me when I was Robin." Kitrina shakes her head in disbelief. "You can call me uncle Jason."

"Ew." She pokes out her tongue at him and Jason laughs.

"Let’s sit down and eat," Selina says. "You have a lot of explaining to do. Does… does Bruce know?"

"Probably." Jason presses his lips into a thin line. "He must know by now who I am or at least have a hunch. I’ll tell him sooner or later anyway."

"Why?" Holly asks.

Jason and Tim exchange looks. "Let’s just say we have plans."

"You wanna get married or something?" Kitrina asks. "Aren’t you a bit too young for that?"

Tim rolls his eyes and ruffles her hair. "No, kitty. At least not yet." He winks at Jason and Jason actually blushes. Red Hood blushing just from a little wink from Tim.

Kitrina shouldn’t be surprised about anything anymore when it comes to her big brother.

 


End file.
